Yedisan
This country is part of the Altverse universe. : Peace to Yedisan |national_anthem = Hej, Salvani |image_map = Map od tatarstan.png |map_caption = Location of Vyrodia within the European Union Light green; disputed territory |capital = |official_languages = Vyrodian |ethnic_groups = Vyrodians, Russians, Ukrainians |demonym = Vyrodian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Işanguly Mukhamedov] |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Yakshigeldy Hommadov |legislature = State Assemblies |upper_house = State Council |lower_house = State Congress |established_event1 =Kingdom of Vyrodia |established_date1 = 1398 |established_event2 = Vyrodian Democratic Republic |established_date2 = December 12, th, 1945 |established_event3 = Current Constitution |established_date3 = December 4 th 1989 |area_km2 = 57, 908 |area_sq_mi = 22, 357 |population_estimate = 4,263,411 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal = $39.698 billion |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $9,309 |Gini = |HDI = 0.777 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 85th |currency = Rouble |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |DST = |time_zone_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .vy |calling_code = 932}} Vyrodia (Vyrodian: Виродсіиа; Vyrodsiya) formally known as the Republic of Vyrodia (Vyrodian: Републіка Виродсіиа; Republika Vyrodsiya) is a sovereign state located in , boarding , and . Its capital and largest city is , and its total population of 4,263,411 people. Vyrodia is a , with the president acting as head of state and the chancellor the . Originally the home to Slavic nomads the modern state of Vyrodia was formed in 1398 when the Kingdom of Vyrodia was formed following the decline of the , with the kingdom being formed from the tribe known as the Vyrodisiya. The Kingdom embraced the religion developing a Slavic culture with vibrant trade across the Black Sea. However in 1548 Vyrodia was conquered by the , only gaining independence from them in 1882 as the State of Vyrodia. Political instability and a short civil war led to the collapse of the state and the formation of the Holy Imperium of Vyrodia five years later. During Vyrodia was initially unaligned, before siding with the in 1915, only to be occupied by a year later. Civil war in Vyrodia against pro-Bolshevik forces led the Emperor Zakarija I to support the Vyrodian Imperial League, taking complete power over Vyrodia under a . Zakarija I oversaw Vyrodia economically develop, but also advocated mass oppression and the genocide of Slavs and other groups in Vyrodia. In 1942 Zakarija I sided with in fighting on the in as well as contribute towards the of Eastern Europe. Soviet forces occupied Vyrodia in 1944, overseeing the creation of the Vyrodian Democratic Republic. Under its second communist leader, Alexandr Lukščnic, Vyrodia became one of the most brutal and oppressive regimes in the . Pro-democracy protests in 1989 saw the overthrow of the communist regime and Vyrodia's transitions towards a , country. Vyrodia has struggled economically since democratisation, with shock therapy economics leading to poverty and inequality within Yedisan. Yedisan is a member of the League of Nations, , , and . Etymology History Early history Georgian settlers In 1450 Georgian settlers led by Zhordania Dzhugashvili sailed across the to , partly to establish trade relations and partly to escape from the political turmoil that faced the . The vogue saw many onboard the ships die, with the journey taking over six months. However in 1451 Dzhugashvili arrived at the coast of Eastern Europe, where he set up the port town of Pashvillak. In 1467 a second vogue led by Solomon Erelishi saw more Georgians emigrate to Pashvillak, where the Georgian settlers began to expand mainly as farmers. In 1469 Dzhugashvili crowned himself as the King of Pashvillak, and ordered the settlers to continue expansion into surrounding lands. The Kingdom of Pashvillak for its first 25 years saw opposition from neighbouring city states, prompting the Georgians to often fight against these city states for control. Despite the odd territorial gains in 1501]]Pashvillak remained isolated with the kingdom facing very little expansion. The ascension of King Akaki II in 1493 saw the Kingdom of Pashvillak change its name to the kingdom of Meskheti, after the southern regions of Georgia. Akaki II saw Meskheti develop a strictly society as well as establish the Meskhetian Orthodox Church. Akaki helped develop Meskheti as an important trading post with Meskhetian goods such as cloths being traded along the Black Sea to the and the modern territories of and . During this time Meskheti became militarily weak facing attacks from the and . This military weakness prompted King Akaki II in 1512 to enforce conscription in Meskheti, creating the first real army of Meskheti. Despite this Meskheti was still dependent on Ottoman military support to protect it from hostile neighbours. By 1540 Meskheti was almost entirely in the throes of the Ottoman Empire which remained the only state that was willing to support the fledgeling state. Meskheti itself became more isolated as members of the clergy became the dominant figures in Meskhetian society, and principal advisor's to the king. Many of these priests saw the Ottoman empire as a threat due to its strong Islamic traditions, and thus began to advise against forging closer relations. Ottoman occupation The coronation of Queen Anya I of Vyrodia in 1542 almost immediately saw relations deteriorate between the Vyrodia and the Ottoman Empire, with Queen Anya seeing the Islamic influence of the Ottomans as a threat to the Eastern Orthodox Church which by this time had become deeply engrained into Vyrodian society. This effectively cut off Vyrodian trading routes with many in Vyrodia living in squalor and poverty. In 1548 the Ottomans invaded Vyrodia taking Tyras relatively quickly. Queen Anya on the advice of the clergy and her lords signed an agreement with the Ottomans, with Vyrodia becoming an within the empire. Early Ottoman rule saw the introduction of Islam to Vyrodia. The Eastern Orthodox Church's role was severely limited under Ottoman rule with Vyrodia's religious traditions being oppressed by the Ottomans. Most unpopular was the Ottoman policy of which resulted in civil unrest in Vyrodia. This civil unrest caused the Ottomans to enforce harsher measures onto Vyrodia, although resistance still remained in the north of the country where Eastern Orthodox traditions were still practiced as the norm. During this time the Vyrodian language became recorded for the first time, with the language having developed into a significantly different language from the proto-Russian dialects it originated from. Holy Imperium of Vyrodia :Main Article: Holy Imperium of Vyrodia The decline of the Ottoman empire in the late 1800's reignited the nationalist and movements in Vyrodia, with many showing open resistance to the Ottomans through the more frequent use of the Vyrodian language. After civil unrest in the newly created city of Odessa the Ottomans negotiated the Treaty of Ochakiv which saw the creation of the Baronets of Odessa, Sukhyi, Mykolaiv and Pervomaisk. Modernisation in the Ottoman empire enabled the rapid increase in the power of the clergy and local aristocrats in Vyrodia, with frequent resistance to Ottoman rule demonstrated resulting in conflict erupting within Vyrodia. In 1880 Baron Mykovmir Oschenko of Sukhyi and Baron Nikolai Klubanvych of Odessa sought aid from and in the Vyrodian Uprising, where the Ottoman empire was pushed out of Vyrodia after two years of conflict with the four Baronets aligning together to fight Ottoman forces. The Slavic vassal state to the Ottoman empire, the Kingdom of Kryve, was divided between Russia and Vyrodia, with much of the northern regions of Kryve being given to the Russia in return for the Russian military support. Upon the independence of Vyrodia a democratic republic was formed, with the first party elected being the Christian Democrat Party led by Oschenko. However factional rivalry and political polarisation primarily between the Christian Democrat and Liberal party's led to the republic being politically unstable especially with constant fighting in the northern regions. In 1887 Vyrodia descended into civil war as the political rivalry reached its peak with Oschenko suspending the constitution of Vyrodia effectively ruling as dictator, and the Church deeming the government to be heretical. The war was mainly fought between republicans led by Oschenko who wished for a democratic secular state and loyalists to the Church led by the House of Klubanvych who saw the republic as illegitimate. The war ended only a year later with the republicans being defeated with Oschenko fleeing to Russia, possibly due to a lack of support from the peasant classes despite Oschenko's popularity. The Holy Imperium of Vyrodia was established with a . The Emperor of Meskheti Nikolai I with strong support from the Church held all power over Vyrodia with there being no formal democratic representation. Much of the Ottoman traditions were abolished with the fostering of traditional Vyrodian culture promoted. Nikolai I also oversaw the rehabilitation of Vyrodian patriotic figures such as Ivan Borovyk and Rayevskaya II. Even the previously reviled Anya I was romanticised as a staunch Vyrodian nationalist. In 1888 Nikolai I had the government halt industrialisation with a more instead implemented. A rather clear hierarchy was established with the church holding an inordinate amount of power. During this period Vyrodia forged extremely close relations to Russia and other Slavic states such as Serbia and Bulgaria. In 1901 Nikolai II became the patriarch of Meskheti. Nikolai II implemented the first democratic governmental system in Vyrodia, which consisted of an bicameral legislature with the Chancellor of Vyrodia serving as the head of government. Church officials served in the Holy Council of Vyrodia, the upper house of the new government and elected representatives in the Congress of Vyrodia. The first elections in Vyrodia were held in 1902 with the Christian Democratic Party winning a majority of the seats, with Pytor Luskensky elected as the first Chancellor. Nikolai II told the government to embark on rapid industrialisation programs, with Odessa once again becoming a major trading post for Eastern European nations. This industrialisation saw the growth of culture and business in Vyrodia, although it also created a large gap between the increasingly wealthy nobility and clergy and the workers who lived in poverty. The government also encouraged the rapid buildup of the Vyrodian military, seeking to emulate ideals of militarism and efficiency as adopted by the as well as there a perceived threat of Russian invasion. The government appealed to nationalist sentiment in Meskheti to gain support, with the Chancellor Luskensky overseeing the militarisation of Meskheti. By 1907 Mikhail Orlov became chancellor, and dramatically increased the militarisation of Meskheti extending national service and buying the newest military equipment from Germany, leading Vyrodia to enter economic stagnation due to the huge build up of military forces coordinated by Orlov. The standard of living steadily dropped, but support for these reforms remained high as they were seen as a logical measure to prevent a foreign invasion. The declaration of war against by and the subsequent escalation saw Vyrodia remain neutral. Primarily this was due to Russia's declaration of war with Vyrodia fearing that any open alliance with either Russia or Serbia would be seen as a provocation by Austria-Hungary. Economic trade was still conducted with the Russia and Serbia however. Russia's military defeats however led Orlov to convince the military to declare alliance to the , with Vyrodian forces engaging in warfare with Russian in late 1915. Vyrodia at first faced several small military victories, but were soon economically isolated. Later in 1916 Romania joined the war by launching the Sukhyi offensive against Vyrodia, taking over the southern regions of the nation. Vyrodian forces were able to displace the Romanians 14 months later, but were facing economic failure due to its fighting both Russia and Romania. In 1917 Nikolai II died with Zakaria I coming to power as Emperor. Zakaria I encouraged a peace treaty, but Sukhishvili refused to withdraw the Vyrodian military from fighting, causing a political crisis in Meskheti with very little agreement being made between the government and the church over Vyrodia's status in the war. The and the new Bolshevik government saw the Bratske peace agreement where Vyrodia agreed never to threaten or attack the in return for Russia to cease hostilities with Meskheti. Despite this the Romanian front remained critical for Vyrodia, with the nation struggling to oppose Romanian armies. On the 12th September 1918 Sukhishvili was forced to surrender with Romanian forces marching into Pashvillak. Romania occupied Meskheti for a year, quelling remaining Vyrodian resistance. Meskheti itself had been ruined by the war, with the recorded deaths of around 52,400 soldiers with many undocumented. Sukhishvili was blamed for the defeat of Meskheti, and subsequently fled to . A fter the military occupation by Romania ended in December 1919, Vyrodia democratic elections were scheduled to be held in late 1920. Despite this mass protests were staged in the northern regions, where an increase in food prices and a decrease in wages had led to poverty in the region. The Russian Revolution inspired communist insurgents to proclaim the creation of the Soviet Republic of Mykolaiv, causing civil war in Vyrodia. The Second Vyrodian civil war lasted until July 1920 when anti-communist forces supported by the church and the military took the city of Korgochyan effectively ending the rebellion. Zakaria I had the pro-church, party the Vyrodian Imperial League (more commonly called the Crzǰoqi) led by Davit Vardzelashvili take power to support the monarchy of Meskheti. Zakaria I implemented and attitudes to Meskhetian political society, consolidating his power by having various opposition parties such as the Liberal Party outlawed whilst absorbing others like the Conservative Party into the Crzǰoqi as well as excommunicating several members of church who opposed his politicising of the church. Within four months Zakaria I effectively held all power over the state, enjoying support from the church, the military and subordinates within the Crzǰoqi. Inspired by in Italy, Zakaria I's government oversaw a policy of economic , with heavy industry and agricultural projects encouraged. Zakaria I had the Crzǰoqi work with private corporations to encourage a self sufficient Meskheti that nevertheless upheld capitalist economics, with Zakaria I banning all , , and movements. The economy however still struggled with a medium birthrate and a shortage of workers. In 1925 Zakaria I abolished the office of Chancellor effectively putting the Imperial League under his direct control. During the 1920's Zakaria I oversaw further extent of his power by suppressing culture in Meskheti. Playwright Giorgi Palavandishvili, musicians the Mdivani brothers (who popularised opera and European style classical music in Meskheti) and film maker Murtaz Nikoladze who directed and released the first film to be produced in Meskheti, The Velvet Killer, were all arrested and imprisoned by the government. Zakaria I also was able to shut down many theatres, opera houses and cinemas which were deemed centres of vice. In 1928 Zakaria I banned the speaking of Slavic in Meskheti, and had the paramilitary wing of the Crzǰoqi, the National Imperial Defence Association, act as his personal secret police force. Oppression towards Slavs became widespread with many imprisoned or deported to workhouses. Due to Meskheti's relative economic isolation the did not hugely affect Meskheti initially. However a rise in poverty and food prices resulted in nationwide riots. Zakaria I cracked down on the protesters brutally, fearing a communist revolution, blaming the poverty on the Slavic peoples, of which he decried as "Bolshevik scum". This encouraged further violence against Slavs in Meskheti, many of whom were unable to escape from Meskheti. Zakaria I's rule started to see the rise in in Meskheti. Based primarily around the ideas of criminal anthropologist in which a persons physical characteristics could determine if they were a "natural criminal". Those deemed to be natural criminals were seen as and , being often "shot like dogs". Many of those accused of being natural criminals came from the Slavic and communities in Meskheti, both of which were murdered in workhouses and by the ETDL. Others were reduced to little more then slaves, being made to work in factories with almost no food and dangerous working conditions. Workers were expected to work their full shift with no breaks, with many dying within the factory itself was exhaustion. The rise of and the promoted Zakaria I to closely align himself with and . As a result of an alliance with Germany Zakaria I had propaganda increased in Meskheti with the concept of the being particular prevalent. The outbreak of saw Meskheti support the , with Zakaria I enthusiastically pushing Meskheti into becoming a member of the . Meskheti's war effort remained minimal until the launch of in which Zakaria I had much of Meskheti's armies attack the , breaking the Dsilubri agreement of 1917. Despite Meskheti sending troops into the Soviet Union Zakaria I was hesitant to advance further into the USSR, instead imprisoning and executing more Slavs. Nevertheless Meskhetian forces were able to regain territories in Ukraine given to Russia in 1917, bringing the into those regions. Axis defeats at , , and forced the Meskhetian government to concede that it was fighting a losing war. Many within Meskheti led anti-fascist and socialist guerilla campaigns against the fascist government, with Meskheti soon been fought on two fronts - both by Soviet forces and by its own citizens. In January 1944 General Gurgen Svanidze launched a coup against Zakaria I, confining him both to house arrest. In a desperate move to prevent Soviet invasion, the Svanidze military government started to destroy workhouses and factories housing Slavs, Muslims and Jews who were often killed in mass graves and their bodies burnt. The military withdraw its declaration of war against the USSR, but this did not stop the from marching into Pashvillak in April 1944 with the assistance of communist rebels, where both Zakaria I and Svanidze were captured. The Soviet occupation saw the imprisonment of many in the imperial regime, who were put on trial for , , , and . Many were sentenced to death, although Zakaria I was exiled to by the ruling party. In 1945 following the and subsequent elections were held in Meskheti, with the Soviet backed Socialist Workers Party of Meskheti (SCPM) winning a majority of the seats in the newly formed People's Assembly, despite accusations of . Following this the Holy Imperium of Meskheti officially ceased to exist, with the new government completing the transition into a , the Meskhetian Democratic Republic. Meskhetian Democratic Republic :Main Article: Meskhetian Democratic Republic Communist rule in Meskheti began with the nationalisation of Meskheti's remaining industries as well as purges in order to wipe away the last vestiges of Vardzelashvili's regime. Slavs, communists, socialists and political dissidents under Vardzelashvili were freed from prisons, with the Churchs power being greatly diminished, although, similarly to the Soviet Union, it was not completely abolished. The general secretary of the SCPM, Anzor Kvaratskhelia, followed a strictly pro-Soviet policy, implementing elements in his rule with the mass oppression of dissidents and . In 1955 Kvaratskhelia was forced by the Soviet Union to resign as General Secretary as part of 's program with his successor being Rusiko Zhorzholiani. ]]Zhorzholiani oversaw the removal of Soviet troops from Meskheti, and begun to implement mild reforms in Meskheti, with some restrictions on freedom of the press and freedom of speech being lifted. Government funding towards infrastructure and industrisliation was put into place. The party also committed towards improving education in Meskheti, with girls being allowed to study for the first time as well as education being available to all. Women were given equal pay to men as was the Slavic minorities, and the system of universal healthcare established under Kvaratskhelia was further expanded upon. Despite this Meskheti remained a member of and the . Following the in , Zhorzholiani structured Meskhetian foreign policy to be largely subservient to that of the Soviet Union, although Zhorzholiani privately denounced the policies of Khrushchev. The leadership of saw relations between Meskheti and the USSR to greatly improve, with Zhorzholiani establishing further relations with other Eastern Bloc states, most notably under , under and under . Brezhnev's rehabilitation of Stalin enabled Zhorzholiani also however had the Secretariat of National Security was established to monitor the population of Meskheti extensively, being closely modelled on the Soviet and East German . A growing personality cult arose around Zhorzholiani was fashioned, with him styling himself as the Great Leader and Father of the Nation, with Zhorzholiani being portrayed as a national hero similar to other revered Meskhetian figures like Alexsandre Iosava who has rehabilitated as part of a campaign to foster a greater sense of Meskhetian nationalism. Zhorzholiani's cult of personality and more authoritarian style of governance greatly impressed leaders such as Ceaușescu who imitated his government around the late 1970's. Similarly of , whilst not a communist, also used many of the more extreme Zhorzholiani's cult of personality. In 1976 discontent had grown rife regarding the stagnant nature of Meskhetian politics, with corruption starting to become rampant. Zhorzholiani worried that the his regime may collapse from the protests or be invaded by the Soviet Union as had been done to Hungary and responded by proclaiming that Meskheti would embark on a path to what Zhorzholiani called "New Communism". New Communism saw the purge of many within the government as well as oppression starting to be increased as arrests took place across Meskheti. Following this widespread state terror greater government funding towards infrastructure and housing projects as well as light industry was implemented by the SCPM with food shortages being reduced. Despite this culture and the lives of Meskhetians were still tightly controlled, with political repression being arguably more extreme in Meskheti with used frequently. International commentators stated that while living standards in Meskheti were dramatically increased with tepid economic reform it came at the cost of the ruling government having to enact brutal oppression without fear of widespread protest. The accession of to of the and his policies of and resulted in a breakdown of relations between the Soviet Union and Meskheti, with Zhorzholiani refusing to adapt the policies of New Communism to include more political freedoms. Meskheti became increasingly authoritarian once again as it became isolated from the Soviet Union, forging closer ties with Romania, East Germany and Kurdistan. During the following the pro-democracy protests swept through Meskheti with many riots against the SCPM's monopoly of government. Others demanded for economic liberalisation whilst socialists called for the reimplementation of New Communism. Zhorzholiani responded by having troops and security forces crack down on the protesters. This crackdown was initially a success with it being predicted that Meskheti would remain under the control of the communist regime. However further protests in Pashvillak soon became out of control, with the politburo of the SCPM dismissing Zhorzholiani as general secretary. In September 1989 the SCPM announced that it would hold multi party elections in Meskheti in December, and would transition into a liberal democracy. The 1989 elections saw the Meskheti Democratic Party winning a majority in the People's Assembly, with the constitution of the newly formed Republic of Meskheti signed and put into effect the following year. Republic of Meskheti Shortly after the independence of Meskheti ethnic tensions arouse between the Slavs of Meskheti and the Georgian speaking majority, especially in the northern regions of Pervomaisk. On the 17th March the Slavic Liberation Army took control of much of the Perbomaisk region creating the self-declared Republic of Kryve. This resulted in the first modern Slavic-Meskhetian war with Meskhetian forces moving into Pervomaisk to nullify the insurgents. The war saw thousands displaced, with nationalist terrorist forces on both sides killing large amounts of the other. The Slavic-Meskhetian War saw temporary martial law enforced in Meskheti, with Slavic people suspected of being associated with the militants arrested and often tortured by the government. Many of these Slavs were funded by and associated with the previous communist regime. Meskheti started to appeal to western powers, curtailing the martial rule in exchange for military aid. In 1991 the Or'rebi peace agreement saw a temporary armistice line drawn, although the subsequent Slavic Spring in which Slavs in Kryve drove out Meskhetian troops saw Kryve become a de facto independent state. This resulted in actions by Meskhetian with many more Slavic people marginalised and discriminated against in Meskheti. During this time economic reform was implemented with the being diminished hugely. This caused nationwide inequality in Meskheti with the economy struggling to adapt to modern market trends. As more social projects were cut back discontent with the government grew with many being thrown into poverty. Chancellor Korneli Gotsiridze was widely accused of with political power being concentrated in the hands of a small group of business owners referred to as . In 1993 Gotsiridze resigned as Chancellor after being pressured to do so due to mass public protest after plans to privatise the healthcare system of Meskheti. In 1994 the second general elections were held in Meskheti where the Socialist Party of Meskheti won a majority of seats with Bidzina Dongvani being elected as Chancellor. Dongvani halted some of the uncontrolled economic reform in Meskheti, promising to once again implement a welfare state in Meskheti. Although the minimum wage was increased, largely social security were opposed by a State Council dominated by the Democrats. In 1999 the Democrats were able to win although Socialist influence within both the State Assemblies remained high. Malkhaz Ujmajuridze became the Chancellor of Meskheti. Ujmajuridze's chancellery saw Meskheti join following the of when it was under the control of the , with greater anti-terrorist measures implemented to prevent attacks from in Meskheti. In 2003 following the and the ousting of Meskheti sent logistical aid and support to coalition forces in Iraq to help stabilise the country from and insurgents. The 2004 elections saw the Socialist Party under the new leadership of Elisabed Khutsishvili win the elections by only a narrow margin (8 seats in Congress). Khutsishvili's tenure was disrupted by protests that demanded the social welfare programs promised by Socialist Party to be implemented and to end in the government. These protests also led to a resurgence in with the Slavic Liberation Army conducting terrorist attacks in Korgochyan. In response to this Khutsishvili worked with labour unions to increase wages among workers and cut back of certain government institutions such as the military, with Meskheti withdrawing all military forces from Iraq in 2007. The of 2008 severely affected Meskheti with unemployment rising rapidly and wages being cut despite opposition from labour unions, who started to organise strikes in response to lower wages. The 2009 elections saw a staggering victory for the Democratic Party with Vladimer Gogichaishvili becoming Chancellor. Gogichaishvili greatly diminished the power of labour unions and cut back on areas of the welfare state whilst rejecting strict neoliberal policies. Although stimulating economic growth in Meskheti this caused manys personal income to stagnate and unemployment to remain largely prevalent in Meskheti. In 2013 Meskheti became a member of the along with , adopting the as its national currency in 2015. Politics Government Following the fall of communism Meskheti began the transition from into a . The Constitution of Meskheti labels the country as a , nation. Primarily politics take place within a with a . Officially Meskheti is a state, with the largest two political parties being the Meskheti Democratic Party and the Socialist Party of Meskheti. The second biggest parties are the Christian National Party and the Workers Party of Meskheti. The State Council of Meskheti serves as the of Meskheti whilst the State Congress is designated as the . Meskheti has a three tier system that mainly utilises . *The is the President of Meskheti who plays a largely ceremonial role. The President is however the of the military with the power to declare war, approve and ratify laws, and give pardons. The President also helps appoint members of the State Council. The president is elected every four years through a . *The body of Meskheti is divided into two houses - the State Council (upper house) and the State Congress (lower house). The State Council's 81 members are nominated and voted for by the seven elected district councils as well as being subject to review under the President. The State Congress are elected every four years in general elections through a voting system with . The party or coalition that has the most seats in the State Congress forms the official government of Meskheti. There are 81 seats in the State Council and 128 in the State Congress. *The branch of Meskheti is led by the Chancellor of Meskheti who serves as the . The Chancellor is the leader of the political party that either holds a majority of seats in the State Congress (at least 65) or is the leader of a coalition. The Chancellor is responsible for putting together the Chancellery of Meskheti, a cabinet of ministers who are picked from members of the ruling party in the State Congress by the Chancellor. The Chancellery is responsible for running the majority of government operations in Meskheti. *The Judicature of Meskheti mainly consists of a system based around as well as using a three tier court system. The High Court of Meskheti funcitions as the of Meskheti and is led by the Chief Justice, a position appointed by the senate and approved by the president. Below the High Court stands the District Courts, which are located in the seven districts of Meskheti. Finally there are the magistrate courts of Meskheti which are subdivided into civilian and criminal courts, and are located in most towns and cities in Meskheti. Political Parties The main two political parties in Meskheti are the Democratic Party and the Socialist Party. Generally both of these parties appeal to support from various strands of the Meskhetian right/left wing respectively. Currently the Democratic Party hold the majority of seats in the State Congress at 68 and in the State Council at 45, with the leader of the party Vladimer Gogichaishvili also being the chancellor of Meskheti. The Democratic Party under Gogichaishvili have so far promoted , and policies showing opposition to the Slavic independence movement and both and economic practices. The Socialist party, currently led by Elisabed Khutsishvili, is the main opposition in the State Assembly having the second largest amount of seats (22 in the State Council, 31 in the State Congress). The Socialist Party generally support programs, but has been ideologically split in the past between moderate social democrats and more hardline socialists, with the social democrats often being in power. The two largest minor parties are the Christian National Party and the Workers Party of Meskheti, both of whom have the remaining seats in the State Assemblies along with the Slavic People's Party and independents. The Christian National Party generally appeals to the in Meskheti being made up of an alliance of Christian parties in Meskheti. Some have commented that the Christian National Party often appeals to sentiment in Meskheti as well as gaining support from the growing number of in Meskheti. The Workers Party in comparison is mainly made up of former members of the Socialist Workers Party of Meskheti who refused to adopt the social democratic stance of the Socialist Party, instead retaining their policies. The Workers Party's popularity has only recently propelled them into government thanks to their manifesto often highlighting the success of New Communism, which is still remembered fondly by many Meskhetians. The third minor party in government is the Slavic People's Party, which mainly campaigns to uphold the rights of Slavs in Meskheti through democratic, peaceful means. The Slavic People's Party mainly gets votes from Slavic communities in Meskheti, especially in Pervomaisk. Minor parties in Meskheti include the Green Party of Meskheti, the Liberal Party of Meskheti, the Meskheti First, the Communist Party, the Anarchist Party, the New Conservative Party, and the Progressive Party. The Slavic Liberation Party which currently makes up the government of Kryve is the largest party banned in Meskheti. Administrative divisions Foreign policy Meskhetian foreign policy is handled by the Ministry of Foregin Affairs, with Luarsab Khabadze serving as the current Foreign Secretary. Since 1989 has mainly been focussed around further integrating into Europe, with Meskheti having cordial relations with its neighbours , and . Meskheti also has close relations with other ex-Soviet states such as , , and the . Since the conflict in Kryve and support of Slavic rebels was announced, Meskheti has sought to distance itself from the Moscow government. Meskheti also maintains excellent relations with , whom they share a common culture with. Currently Meskheti is part of various international organisations such as the League of Nations, , , , , , , , , , , and the . In 2013 Meskheti was finally able to enter the , a task that had been a key cornerstone of Meskhetian foreign policy since 1989. Military Meskheti's armed forces are split into four divisions - the Army, Airforce, Navy and Coastal Guard, all of which answer to the Central Military Committee, a group of high ranking officers who in turn are subordinate to the Ministry of Defence, with the president serving as . Meskhetian military has mainly be deployed on the Kyrve - Meskheti boarder, with periodic fighting taking place. As of 2015 Meskheti still retains troops in , although since the end of the led they have begun to pull troops out of the country as the Afghan government starts to handle the . Meskhetian military has also provided aid in , , and Georgia. Meskheti currently spends 3.6% of its GDP on defence, and has committed to increase spending in the military over the next four years. Prior to the fall of the Meskheti received the majority of its military equipment from the USSR, and still some Soviet era equipment such as the armoured car. Despite this Meskheti has begun to develop its own weapon industry with the manufacture of weapons, ammunition and tanks becoming the main priorities. Geography Meskehti has a total land area of 57, 908 kilometres (22, 357 square miles) placing it as smaller then Sri Lanka but larger then . It boarders the to the east and south, to the north, to the west and to the south west. The river runs through Meskehti as does the . Part of Europes longest river the runs through Meskheti at the Romanian-Meskhetian boarder. Meskehti's landscape mostly consists of and with fertile rural land, hence Meskheti's large agriculture projects. Meskheti has a with cold winters and hot summers. February and March are often the driest seasons while and are the wettest. The average temperature in Meskehti around springtime is 11–13 °C. Economy Since 1989 Meskheti has transitioned away from a Soviet style with into a with various degrees of . As of 2015 Meskhet has a nominal GDP of $39.698 billion with $9,309 per capita, with a high HDI rating of 0.777. Meskheti uses the abazi as the national currency. As per European Union law Meskheti must join the and adopt the Euro once it meets the . However, Meskheti has stated that it would take a 3/4 majority in the national legislature for the Euro to be adopted, and has instead discussed the possibility of joining the EERM II instead. Meskheti has encountered positive economic growth since the liberalisation of its economy, although poverty and wealth inequality remain prevalent in Meskheti. From 2004 - 2007 Meskheti's GDP increased rather rapidly reaching its peak in June 2006 at 6.1%. Since the of 2008 the Meskhetian economy has struggled to deal with unemployment and stagnant economic development. To combat this more government regulation has been implemented in Meskheti whilst cutting back on social welfare programs and taking loans from the . This has resulted in tepid economic growth in Meskheti although unemployment still stands high at 14%. Meskheti's biggest industries are based around oil and gas refinery, agriculture, transportation, telecommunication services and tourism. The primary agricultural exports in Meskheti are , , , and . Meskhetian companies also facilitate the building and maintenance of ship yards and railroads. Demographics Culture Meskhetian culture is strongly influenced by the Eastern Orthodox Church, as well as the assimilation of elements of Georgian, Slavic and Ottoman culture. Meskheti is most often associated with its traditions in literature, theatre, music and art. Socially Meskhetian people are generally conservative especially on the topics of and . Architecture Meskhetian architecture has gone through several distinct periods. The original Slavic tribes and city states that inhabited the region mainly built up architecture partly resembling that of the Kievan Rus. Following the original Georgian settlement elements of Georgian architecture (such as domes and frequent use of bascillias) were introduced. The Ottoman Empire also brought new architectural styles to Meskheti with Ottoman architecture consisting of domes, semi domes, columns and Islamic influences being used frequently in Meskheti. The collapse of the Ottoman empire saw the rise of baroque architecture within Meskheti combined with Byzantine styles. During the 1920's more modern architectural styles were introduced in urban areas, but these still took a backseat to the more traditional variants. Following the creation of the People's Democratic Republic of Meskheti traditional architecture styles were replaced at first with , then architecture. Urban planning contributed to the creation of modern high rise housing blocks, something that had been avoided prior to 1950. Following the collapse of communism in Meskheti modern styles of architecture (such as and ) became popular in Meskheti. However, this resulted in a backlash in the mid 2000's over loss of culture has meant that has become one of the more dominant forms of architecture in Meskheti. Literature Theatre Theatre is highly popular within Meskheti, with genres spanning from traditional to more modern pieces centred around . Possibly the most famous Meskhetian playwright and director is Giorgi Palavandishvili, who pioneered what he coined to be "Alternate Naturalism". This theatrical style combines acting techniques in staging often making use of . Palavandishvili's plays themselves mainly focussed around a view of , with critiques of , but also included general themes of , , and . Palavandishvili's most famous plays include One September Evening, Titananicous, Judgement in her duty, and what is widely considered to be his , A Toast to the Pious. Other famous Meskhetian playwrights include Abraam Donauri, Eduard Guruli, Ilia Gogoladze, and Marine Chkhetidze. Sport The most popular sports in Meskheti are , , and . Football is by far the most popular sport in Meskheti, with the national men's team even participating in the , although they failed to make it past the group stage, winning only against the and losing to Korea and . Football in Mesketi is divided into five leagues - the Premier league, the first league, the second league, the third league, and the local leagues. The Premier league consists of the 16 best football clubs in Meskheti, whilst the first league deals with the 25 next best teams. The second league also has 25 teams as does the third league. Teams advance to higher leagues if they are among the top four in the league at the end of the football season, whilst those at the bottom 4 places in the league are relegated to a lower league. |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = Ukraine Kryve }} Category:Altverse Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Yedisan